Changes
by Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon
Summary: "Ini untuk merebut Sasuke dariku." ujar Karin dengan tatapan sinis. "Tu-tunggu! Karin-san!"


**Changes**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto for Naruto, Kiyoko Arai for Beauty Pop.

Pair: SasuSaku, NarumiKiri, etc.

Genre: Romance, Drama

Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU

Notes: Sometimes it focus on Karin, Sakura, or Kiri herself (maybe)

* * *

><p>"Perkenalkan dirimu, murid baru," tukas Kakashi datar. Gadis berambut pink panjang itu menunduk dengan sopan.<p>

"Perkenalkan. Aku Sakura. Sakura Haruno."

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Yamanaka-san," respon Kakashi pelan. Ia menunjuk ke arah gadis berambut pirang panjang dan menatap Sakura, yang mengangguk mengerti. Sakura berjalan ke arah kursi kosong disebelah Ino dengan gugup dan kaku.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu gugup begitu," ujar Ino santai sambil memukul lengan Sakura pelan. "Kami semua tidak akan memakanmu, kok."

"Terimakasih, Ino-san..." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ino dapat melihat bahwa Sakura selalu menundukkan wajahnya saat mereka pertama kali bicara.

Aneh.

"Panggil saja Ino, Sakura. _Well_, kau baru saja mendapat teman baru hari ini, Haruno."

"... Benar juga."

Ia mulai membuka buku sejarahnya. Ia mendengar setiap penjelasan Kakashi secara teliti. Ia selalu paham dengan kata-kata baku yang sering digunakan Kakashi. Ia terlihat bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Sesaat, ia menatap seseorang di depan Ino yang sedari tadi tidak mendengarkan Kakashi. Hanya menatap kosong ke jendela.

Ia memandangnya heran. Tidakkah ia mendengar penjelasan Kakashi?

"_The origin of the name Arthur remains a matter of debate. What kind of suggestion they have suggested?"_ tanya Kakashi sambil meletakkan bukunya ke meja, membiarkannya terbuka sembari menatap murid-muridnya datar dan bosan. Lelaki berambut hitam yang masih menatap kosong jendela itu mengangkat tangannya acuh, dan menatap tajam Kakashi.

"_Go ahead."_

"_Some suggest it is derived from the Roman__nomen gentile__- __family name,__Artōrius__, of obscure and contested etymology__, __but possibly of Messapic__or Etruscan origin,_" jawabnya singkat. Murid-murid yang lain hanya menatapnya kagum- termasuk para gadis-gadis di kelas. _Lovestruck, is what they say_.

"_Correct. Another one, perhaps?"_

Kini Sakura mengangkat tangannya tinggi. Kakashi menatapnya tajam. _"Go on."_

"_Some scholars have suggested it is relevant to this debate that the legendary King Arthur's name only appears as__ Arthur__, or__ Arturus__, in early Latin Arthurian texts, never as __Artōrius,__although it should be noted that Classical Latin Artōrius became Arturius in some Vulgar Latin dialects. However, this may not say anything about the origin of the name__ Arthur__, as __Artōrius __would regularly become__ Art(h)ur __when borrowed into__ Welsh__."_

Suasana hening. Kakashi menatapnya sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya. "Terimakasih, Haruno-san. Kau memang menjelaskannya secara detail," respon Kakashi kagum. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

"Sak.. Kau... Jenius!" Bisik Ino kagum. "Kau bisa mengatakannya seperti orang barat sungguhan! Dan, kau menyaingi Sasuke-kun sekarang! Aku senang punya teman sepertimu..." ujar Ino sambil menghela nafasnya lega. Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Laki-laki yang tadi menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi-sensei pertama sebelum kau. Ia paling pandai di kelas," jelas Ino sambil tersenyum lebar. _"You're awesome, Sakura!"_

Sementara itu, gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sinis. "Haruno Sakura... Huh?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke sedang berjalan di kantin sambil meminum jus jeruk di lorong sekolah. Sama seperti biasa, mungkin ia berjalan dengan <em>seseorang-yang-mengaku-sebagai-rivalnya<em> yaitu Naruto Uzumaki, dan selalu memasang raut wajah bosan dan datar.

"Hei, _Teme_. Kami akan bermain di rumah Sai lagi. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Naruto sambil meminum jus anggurnya dengan nikmat. Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Bukankah kau berniat untuk bermain di rumah Neji?"

"_Well_, kemarin sudah di rumah Neji. Jadi... Aku berniat di rumah Sai hari ini. Apalagi, Sai tinggal sendiri! Itu kan enak!" komentar Naruto senang. Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Terserahmu. Aku sih, bisa-bisa saja." Ia menatap Naruto tajam. "Tapi, nilaimu itu sudah jelek, _Dobe_. Jangan main PSP terus," komentar Sasuke tajam. Naruto menelan ludahnya- sambil mengingat hukuman apa yang sering diberikan Kakashi jika nilai mereka merah- '**D-'**. Mungkin, hukuman pancung?

"Sasuke-kuuu~n..."

Dua tangan memeluk Sasuke erat hingga ia tidak bisa bernafas. Ia mulai melepas pelukannya dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke tanpa ampun. "Sasuke-kun~. Apa kabarmu hari ini...~"

"Biasa saja," jawab Sasuke cepat. Ia merasa risih bahwa tangan gadis itu menggenggam tangannya hingga ia tidak berkutik.

"Apa kau sudah makan pagi...~?"

"Hn."

"Oh~! Sasuke-kun suka jus jeruk! Maukah aku membelikannya-"

"Karin. Lepas."

Karin menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan mesranya. "Ayolah, Sasuke-kuun~. Aku akan-"

"**Lepas**."

Sasuke menatapnya tajam sambil memasang raut wajah tidak senang. Karin menelan ludahnya dan melepas genggamannya yang kuat itu. "Baiklah, kalau Sasuke-kun tidak ingin di bermesraan hari ini. Aku akan pergi ke kantin dulu, ya.. Sasuke-"

Bruk.

"Ow!"

"Kuh!"

Karin menabrak Sakura hingga buku-buku yang ia pegang sedari tadi jatuh berantakan. Setelah Karin tahu yang ia tabrak tadi Sakura, ia mulai menatapnya sinis. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu agar Sakura mulai terpojok, namun ia sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke yang berlutut dan membantunya membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan tadi. Sasuke menatap buku-buku yang ia bereskan.

"Ini buku Kakashi-sensei?" tanya Sasuke pelan. Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sasuke menghela nafasnya lega. "Untung saja bukunya masih bagus. Jika tidak, mungkin kau akan terkena tatapan tajam seumur hidup dari Sensei."

Sakura menggigit bibirnya perlahan. Namun, ia tahu bahwa maksud Sasuke itu hanya bercanda dan tersenyum tipis. "Y-yah... Bukunya berat. Tetapi, hanya aku yang tidak mempunyai waktu luang, Sasuke-san..."

"Sasuke saja- atau yang lain," ujar Sasuke pelan. "Untungnya aku punya waktu luang- Bolehkan aku membantumu?"

Karin menatapnya _shock_, Naruto menatap heran kepada Sasuke, dan Sakura mendapati bahwa pipinya merona merah. Ia lalu tersenyum senang.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

Lagi-lagi, Karin menatapnya sinis.

* * *

><p>"Kiri..." ujar Taro lemas. "Hari ini panas sekali..."<p>

"Kiri? Tidakkah kau merasa kepanasan?" tanya Kanako heran. Ia menatap Kiri yang menatapnya datar dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak."

"Eh, apakah kalian akan mengadakan _Show SP_ lagi, Kiri? Aku ingin melihatnya! Dan kata-kata X yang keren itu!" ujar Taro riang. Mengingat bagaimana Kiri memainkan guntingnya dan memakai topi sembari menggunting rambut para model secara professional. Kiri menghela nafasnya.

"... Kita akan membuat Sakura memohon-mohon untuk berhenti."

Kiri menghentikan langkahnya. Sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya, ia melihat beberapa orang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu di pojok kantin. Kiri menajamkan matanya.

"Karin, kau yakin rencana ini pasti berhasil?" tanya Shion pelan. "Apalagi, orang-orang pasti banyak yang belum pulang dari sekolah-"

"Percaya padaku, Shion," ujar Karin dengan nada optimis. "Haruno Sakura hanyalah murid baru yang terlalu percaya diri, bisa merebut Sasuke-kun dariku. Ia boleh merebut perhatian para sensei, tetapi tidak untuk Sasuke-kun. Dia, milikku!"

Setelah menyeruput jusnya sampai habis, Kiri meremuk kotak jus itu dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah. Sepertinya... Hal buruk memang akan terjadi terhadap Sakura. Ia masih terdiam hingga seseorang memanggilnya.

"Koshiba-san."

"Ochiai-senpai?" ujar Kiri sambil menaikkan alisnya. Kazuhiko tersenyum ramah sambil menatap Kiri lembut. Kiri sempat terkejut karena ia terlalu serius melihat Karin dan teman-temannya berbincang-bincang tadi, namun ia lega karena ia tidak menunjukkannya.

Kazuhiko menatapnya heran, tetapi tetap menatapnya lembut. "Koshiba-san, apakah kau bisa datang ke ruangan SP nanti siang?"

"Tentu."

* * *

><p>"Ah, terimakasih, Sakura," ujar Kakashi sambil menatap Sasuke heran. "Kau juga ada disini, Sasuke-kun? <em>Well, it will makes things much better<em>," ucapnya sambil menatap Sakura datar. "Tolong ambilkan buku-buku seperti ini di kelas kalian, oke?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, sementara Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia tidak tahu betapa berat beban jika kau berurusan dengan Hatake Kakashi.

Setelah berpisah dengan guru yang selalu tebar pesona itu (_Well_, _waving your hand and smiling so sweet to the students is kinda like... Ehm.._), Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan simpati. "Tidak apa-apa jika Sasuke-san-"

"-kun."

"Err… Sasuke-kun tidak ingin membantu. Bantuan tadi saja sudah cukup."

"... Baiklah, jika kau memaksa," ujar Sasuke sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Aku akan membantumu jika kau ingin di lain waktu."

Deg.

Sakura merasa bahwa hatinya berdegup kencang. Ia menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum manis dengan pipi merona merah. "Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," dan dengan satu kata itu, ia menghilang dari lorong sekolah. Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya perlahan, dan mencubit pelan pipinya. Ia merintih sesaat dan tersenyum bahagia.

'_Sakit... Jadi ini bukan mimpi?'_ batinnya senang. Ia kegirangan sambil tersenyum sendiri saat ia berjalan ke kelas. Ino hanya bisa tersenyum melihat teman barunya ini kegirangan- _Well_, ia sudah bisa menebak hal ini. Bahwa kegirangan ini disebabkan oleh pemuda yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha, murid paling populer di kalangan remaja yang menjadi saingan Narumi Shougo, _stylist_ SP di sekolah.

"I-Ino," panggil Sakura pelan. Nadanya terdengar sedikit panik. "Kau tahu buku-buku di meja tadi?"

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Memangnya Kakashi-sensei menyuruhmu untuk mengambilnya?"

Sakura mengangguk cemas. Ino menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Sakura akan mencari-cari buku-buku untuk pelajaran sejarah di meja tadi. Pantas saja...

"Hei, Haruno. Mungkin buku-buku itu ada di kelas kosong tempat Kakashi-sensei 'bersemayam'. Toh, ia mungkin juga sudah agak lupa dengan sekitar..."

Karin tersenyum ramah kepada Sakura. Ino menatap Karin dengan tatapan sinis. "Darimana kau tahu? Biasanya, kau paling tidak tahu dengan hal-hal seperti ini."

"Untuk Kakashi-sensei, itu pengecualian."

Ino memutar bola matanya. "Tidak perlu susah payah mendengar kata-kata Karin. Ia tidak pernah serius dalam hal-hal seperti i-"

"Terimakasih, Karin-san! Aku akan mencarinya sekarang!" seru Sakura senang, dan berlari keluar kelas. Ino berlari, berusaha menghentikan Sakura. Tiba-tiba Shion datang dan menabrak Ino keras.

"Ah! Ino! Kenapa kau menabrakku?" ujar Shion kesal. Ino menatapnya tajam. Ia berusaha melewati Shion, namun dihalangi Shion.

"Kau tahu? Bereskan buku-buku ini sebelum kau pergi. Kau yang menabrakku, Ino."

Ino mendengus pelan. Sembari berlutut, ia merapikan buku-buku yang jatuh tadi. Seketika, matanya terbelalak.

"I-ini buku-buku sejarah… Jangan-jangan-"

* * *

><p>"Di mana ya?"gumam Sakura panik. Ia mulai mencari-cari di seluruh area kelas dan menggaruk-garuk ckepalanya yang tidak gatal. Berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang dikatakan Karin tadi.<p>

'_Di meja? Di lemari? Ehm…__ Huh?'_

Sakura heran saat mendengar deritan pintu yang tertutup. Aneh. Padahal, ia tidak berniat- dan tidak menutupnya sekarang ini. _'Apa ada orang disini?'_ Batinnya. Sesaat ia berbalik, ia melihat Karin dengan tangan kanan di belakang punggungnya.

"Hai, Haruno. Sudah dapat bukunya?" tanyanya ramah. Sakura menelan ludahnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak..." ujar Sakura pelan. Karin menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Kenapa tidak mencarinya? Ayolah, Kakashi-sensei sedang menunggumu dari tadi, tahu..."

Sakura menatap Karin dengan tatapan sedikit takut sesaat Karin menghampirinya. Ia sedikit bergetar sesaat Karin menggenggam beberapa helai rambutnya. Karin tersenyum licik.

"Rambutmu panjang sekali, Haruno. Tidakkah kau merasa risih?"

"U-uh?"

"Apalagi rambutmu ini sedikit tidak rapi. Apa sensei-sensei lain tidak menyadarinya?" ucapnya manis sembari berdiri di belakang Sakura. Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Ka-Karin-san..."

"... Mau aku bantu merapikannya?"

Karin menarik rambutnya keras dan membiarkan Sakura merintih kesakitan sambil berlutut di lantai. Sakura panik.

"Ka-Karin-san!"

Karin mengangkat tangan kanannya, seolah-olah menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang memegang gunting sekarang.

"Ini untuk merebut Sasuke dariku."

"Tu-tunggu! Karin-san!"

* * *

><p>Sembari merapikan jaketnya dan topi di kepalanya, Kiri kembali ke sekolah untuk menemui Kazuhiko dan para anggota SP lainnya. Yah, ia juga baru ingat sesudah menginjakkan kakinya dirumah. Sekalian saja mengganti bajunya dan kembali lagi. Toh, mereka tidak peduli- Termasuk Narumi.<p>

"_... Kita akan membuat Sakura memohon-mohon untuk berhenti."_

Ia menajamkan matanya. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kali ia mendengar dan melihat sesuatu seperti ini, ia tidak pernah melihat Karin berniat melakukan hal seperti 'labrakan' kepada murid baru. Ia hanya melakukannya jika ia mau, dan kesal tentunya.

Huft, coba saja Kiri pernah merasakan apa maksudnya dilabrak...

Kiri menghentikan langkahnya. Sepertinya, pemikiran tadi membuatnya lupa akan sekitar. Ia malah kesasar pada lorong lain. Kiri menghela nafasnya. Fokus pada arah dulu sebelum masalah 'labrak' maupun 'dilabrak', ia kembali ke jalur yang benar dan mengarah ke ruangan SP. Suara yang sedikit berdecit saat ia membuka pintunya. Dan yang baru disadari adalah saat ia baru menyadari bahwa Narumi, Kazuhiko, Kei, dan yang lainnya belum datang. Ia menarik nafas panjang lagi.

Memilih untuk keluar sebentar, ia menyakukan tangannya ke saku jeans-nya. Melihat sekitar apakah ada hal-hal yang menarik untuk dilihat sebelum seseorang anggota SP datang. Seketika, ia mendengar sesuatu.

Apa itu tangisan? Kiri sepertinya pernah mendengar suaranya.. Oh tuhan.

Ia segera berlari ke arah ruangan di dekat ruangan SP. Menatap ruangan yang jarang di pakai oleh murid dan guru, ia membukanya pelan. Dengan penglihatan yang sedikit buram karena lampu yang kurang terang, ia bisa melihat sesosok bayangan di dalam sana.

Berlutut dan terlihat seperti sedang menangis.

Ia mendekatinya perlahan. Kiri mulai melihat bahwa rambut orang itu sangat berantakan. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengusap kepala gadis itu perlahan.

"Sakura..."

"... Ko-Koshiba-san...?"

Kiri bisa melihat bahwa mata Sakura terlihat berair karena menangis terlalu lama. Rambut _pink_ yang kusut dan berantakan itu membuatnya mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Siapa yang berani menghancurkan rambut Sakura?

"_Haruno Sakura hanyalah murid baru yang terlalu percaya diri, bisa merebut Sasuke-kun dariku. Ia boleh merebut perhatian para sensei, tetapi tidak untuk Sasuke-kun. Dia, milikku!"_

Karin. Pasti Karin.

Kiri melepas jaketnya dan memasangnya di bahu Sakura, dan memasangkan topinya ke Sakura sambil menariknya pelan. Sakura hanya bisa diam. Kiri menariknya ke ruangan SP dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk. Sambil mengganti jaket yang Sakura pakai dengan mantel salon dan membuka topinya.

"Sakura," panggil Kiri pelan. "Maukah kau percaya padaku?"

"... Percaya?" tanyanya heran.

"Ya. Percaya," sambungnya. "Percayakah kau kepadaku, Sakura?"

"..."

Sakura hanya bisa diam. Kiri tersenyum dan memainkan guntingnya.

"Aku akan memberimu sedikit sihir, Sakura."

"Si-sihir?"

"Ya. Sihir."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kuuu~n..." panggil Karin mesra sambil bergelayut di tangan Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan tangannya.<p>

"Lepas, Karin. Bisakah kau pergi dari sini?"

"Mungkin iya. Tetapi tidak jika kau ingin aku pergi dari hatimu~"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ia melihat sekitar. Ia cemas akan Sakura yang tidak keluar-keluar dari sekolah sedari tadi. Ia putuskan untuk menunggunya disini. Oh, ia harap Karin bisa pergi jauh dari dirinya.

Karin menoleh sebentar dan terbelalak. Ia menatap Sakura dengan rambut pendeknya yang rapi. Ia yakin bahwa ia tadi telah mengubah rambut Sakura menjadi berantakan!

"Maaf ya, Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura sambil memasang wajah bersalah. "Aku membuatmu khawatir."

"Ada apa dengan rambutmu?" tanya Sasuke heran. Karin menatapnya _shock_.

"Ka-kau! Kenapa rambutmu bisa-"

Karin tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Tangannya ditarik kuat oleh Kiri yang membawa mereka ke belakang pohon yang besar. Karin menatap Kiri heran dan sinis. "Jadi, kau telah meperbaiki rambutnya, _X_. Pantas saja."

"Ya, pantas saja," ujar Kiri datar. "Kau memang melakukannya terlalu liar hari ini, Karin."

"Uhm... Sebenarnya... Rambutku tergunting secara tidak sengaja tadi..."

"Lalu Shougo merapikannya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan alisnya. Sakura menggeleng cepat.

"Ti-tidak... Yang merapikannya adalah Koshiba-san..." jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke menghela nafasnya lega.

"... Oh... Untung saja."

"Terserahku! Memangnya kau tidak tahu apa? Sasuke itu milikku!" teriak Karin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. Kiri masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku tahu. Kau mengumumkannya setiap pagi, hingga Sasuke muak denganmu."

"Ke-kenapa untung saja?" tanya Sakura heran. Padahal, Kiri ataupun Narumi yang merapikannya tidak akan membuat perbedaan berbeda. Sekarang, rambut Sakura pendek seadanya.

"Karena Shougo tidak akan menggunting rambutmu sependek ini, Sakura."

Karin mengepalkan tangannya dan menarik kerah Kiri dengan kuat. "Kau menyebalkan, Koshiba!"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak?" tantang Kiri datar sambil menajamkan matanya. Karin tetap menatapnya sinis sambil memperkuat genggamannya. Kiri menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Untuk cinta karena paras semata, tidak berarti kau benar-benar cinta, Karin."

"A-apakah kau tidak suka rambutku pendek, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura pelan. Ia sedikit agak sedih saat Sasuke seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka gaya rambutnya sekarang. Sasuke menatapnya heran dan tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku suka, kok," ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sakura pelan. "Kau menjadi lebih manis kalau begini, Sakura."

Sakura merasakan pipinya merona merah.

"Aku mencintai Sasuke, Koshiba. Aku mencintainya! Aku mencintainya dan aku akan berubah untuk memikat hatinya!"

"Lalu kau berubah menjadi seperti ini, Karin? Menjadi seorang perempuan yang bisa dikatakan mirip dengan pelacur?"

Karin menatap Kiri dengan mata melebar, dan perasaan yang kacau, ia mengepalkan tangannya untuk memukul Kiri.

"Benarkah?" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Kau tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku ini?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng, dan mengecup pipi Sasuke pelan.

"Aku percaya pada Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menatap Sakura terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka Sakura akan mengecup pipinya tadi. Sambil tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajah Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Aku juga percaya padamu, Sakura."

Dan dengan kata itu di keluarkan, Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan hangat.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan terlibat dalam perkelahian, _puffy head_."

Narumi menahan tangan Karin dan menatap Kiri heran. Karin hanya bisa mundur dan diam. Kiri mulai menatap Karin dengan tatapan melembut.

"Aku bisa melihat bahwa kau adalah anak yang baik dulu, Karin. Kau tidak pernah melakukan hal gila seperti yang kau lakukan pada Sakura dulu. Semua orang tidak pernah menatapmu dengan tatapan benci seperti sekarang."

Karin menunduk dan berlutut. Ia bisa mengingat waktu dulu dimana ia selalu memakai seragam sekolah dengan rapi. Dasi yang terikat dan rok selutut yang selalu ia pakai. Mengikat rambutnya satu dan memakai kacamata seperti seorang kutu buku. Ia mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Lalu kau berubah hanya dengan patah semangat karena Sasuke tidak pernah bersosialisasi denganmu. Kau berubah secara drastis, Karin."

"_Hei, hei. Lihat Karin," tunjuk Shion. "Ia adalah anak yang super kutu buku! Kacamata bulat besar itu menggelikan jika ia memakainya!"_

Karin menatap Kiri sinis. "Itu terserahku! Berubah secara drastis itu memang mauku! Yang penting-"

"- Sasuke melihatmu sebagai seseorang yang di anggap, kan?" sambung Narumi datar. Ia menyakukan tangannya ke saku celananya. "Yah, untukku, aku bisa melihat bahwa ia menganggapmu sebagai teman daripada teman-temanmu yang lain. Ia bahkan membelamu saat anak-anak lain memojokkanmu."

"_Dasar cupu! Karin cupu!" ejek yang lain._

"_Hei!" teriak Sasuke keras. "Kalian yang cupu! Kalian tidak pernah rajin belajar- sedangkan Karin," Sasuke menatap Karin sambil tersenyum ramah._

"_Karin adalah perempuan manis yang pintar."_

Karin menangis. Kiri menggenggam tangan Narumi erat-erat. "Sekarang, tidak ada yang membelamu. Shion atau siapapun, mereka menatapmu rendah dari apapun. Karin..." Kiri menghampiri Karin dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"... Maukah kau berubah?"

"... A-aku mau... Aku mau!"

Narumi hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia juga bisa melihat bahwa keadaan di sebelah juga semakin membaik. Malah, ia bisa melihat Sasuke dan Sakura jalan bersama keluar sekolah dengan perasaan senang.

Sambil menautkan jari-jari mereka ke satu sama lain. Sama seperti halnya Narumi dan Kiri tadi.

* * *

><p>"Wow, lihat dirimu. Kau menggunting rambutmu, Sakura?" tanya Ino heran sekaligus kagum. Sakura tersenyum senang.<p>

"Tidak. Kiri menggunting rambutku," ujar Sakura jujur. "Aku tidak kelihatan aneh kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak! Guntingan X itu profesional, jadi rambutmu tidak aneh, Sakura." Ujar Ino sambil memasang senyum lebar. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Bo-bolehkah aku bergabung dengan kalian?"

Ino sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara Karin. Namun, ia lebih terkejut dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang.

Karin yang mengikat rambutnya satu dan mengurainya, memakai bajunya rapi dan menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia menunduk pelan dan menatap ke lantai dengan perasaan grogi. Ino sempat ingin berkata sesuatu.

"Kau-"

"Tentu saja!" ujar Sakura senang. Ia menarik tangan Karin untuk mengajaknya duduk bersama. "Karin boleh bergabung kan, Ino?"

Ino menatap Karin sedikit curiga. Namun, ia melihat sesosok yang tersenyum di belakang Karin. Ia menghela nafasnya pendek.

"Tentu."

Kiri tersenyum dan kembali ke perbincangannya bersama Taro dan Kanako. Sambil memasang _–eadset_-nya kembali, ia menatap langit cerah di balik jendela.

'Under the same sky, _huh_?'

-/-

Finish. Please give me your comment :)


End file.
